section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Hillman Graves
Lance Corporal Hillman Ryan Graves is the field engineer of the 8th Armored Infantry Division's 1st Recon Platoon. Graves is voiced by Matthew Sean. Background Born on Pavonis, a major city in the Martian Republic on planet Mars, Graves is able to trace his family back to the 18th century, and has a relatively small family who resides on several core US Imperial worlds. He grew up raising alligators, as his family had done for ages. However, Graves possessed an uncanny skill at engineering bordering on savant level, and a lack of intellectual stimulation and higher educational opportunities at home fostered a textbook "bad attitude". He soon enrolled at the University of Olympus on Mars, where his true potential and passions were unlocked at the University studying specialized physics and starship engineering. After graduation, it was the USIF that offered cutting edge opportunities. Assigned to the 8th Armored Infantry’s Headquarters Support Company, Graves did not quite adjust to the rigid structure of military life. But insubordination reprimands and demotions did little to tame “Ol’ Graves”. Involvement Graves served with distinction in the Outer Rim War. One of his notable achievements was helping to corner enemy commander Soren and prevent him from escaping the planet Atlas. This allowed then-Lieutenant Corde to kill Soren in close-quarters combat, severing the enemy's leadership and ending the Outer Rim War. Graves later fought in the Spear Crisis, fighting against the newly revealed Orion's Spear. Death On planet Prometheus, Graves, along with now-Captain Alexander Corde, were called in to repel hostiles from 2nd Recon's position at Generator 2. After a firefight, Graves requested permission from Corde to stay with 2nd Recon whilst Corde sought to activate the third generator, accessible by a maintenance shortcut or through the main road. After the third generator was activated, the defense cannons began priming to fire, but powered down shortly after. Then, Major Blackburn reports to Corde, who gets a distress call from Graves. Graves informs Corde of Salvador's presence at second generator, but is then cut off. Blackburn calls down an air strike at the main road, after which Corde is told to overdrive to Generator 2. Corde then becomes witness of a wiped out 2nd Recon, and a destroyed generator. Moving forward, he finds Graves, being held hostage by General Salvador. A wounded Graves calls for Corde, and Salvador reminds Corde of his grandfather General Dean Corde, and his legacy as part of the Armored infantry unit that attempted to destroy the rogue Orion's Spear. Salvador cuts his monologue to a close, and proceeds to slice Graves' throat with a knife and simultaneously shoot him in the back of the head with a pistol. Corde opens fire at Salvador briefly, before kneeling to the dead Lance Corporal Graves and sliding his eye lids shut. Corde then presses onward, leaving the body of Graves to be retrieved later. After a series of grueling battles, Captain Corde managed to finally avenge Graves when he killed Salvador himself in a climactic one-on-one battle on New Madrid. Trivia *In the original Section 8, the voice of Graves contained a noticeably heavy French accent. But during Section 8: Prejudice, his voice now contains a more gruff, clear American accent. *Graves' motto in Section 8: Prejudice is "Trust Ol' Graves". *Graves is the second 1st Recon Platoon member that Alex Corde witnesses dying. The first member is Hawthorne. *During the mission "For The Wicked", Reyes' voice and combat dialogue is assigned to Graves' in-game character model. The model is still named "Graves". Citations *Section 8 Field Manual page 35. *Official Section 8: Prejudice website Category:Characters Category:USIF Characters